yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Espy
is an Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Introduced as Rank B, she was demoted to Rank C in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, regained her former rank in Yo-kai Watch 3, and was demoted once again in Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo evolves into Miradox when fused with this Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A pale yellow female Dog Yo-kai with three black eyes lined by dark indigo markings. She wears an orange kimono with red and yellow accenting, along with a blue necklace. She has a tiny, pale orange button nose. Espy is quite proud of her mind-reading abilities and will boast about them and show them off whenever she can. However, she also has a strong sense of feminine modesty and thinking dirty thoughts can easily embarrass her. If the thought is looping, her own sense of modesty can defeat her. Espy can read people's minds, Also making them say (As shown with Katie) "Am I right?", Also, to the extent, she can recite their opponents' lines before they even begin speaking them. This ability also works if Espy inspirits a target, giving it said ability. However, the memories associated with the mind reading goes away when Espy "leaves" her inspirited target, so they do not retain the information Espy has learned. Unfortunately, Espy cannot consciously turn off this ability, which leaves her vulnerable to thoughts that can be considered improper/inappropriate. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Espy appears on all floors of the Gourd Pond Museum at night (Breezy Hills). Espy can be also freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Yellow Coin or Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 She can be found on the 3rd floor of the Nocturne Hospital. Yo-kai Watch 3 Espy can be found on the 1st floor of the Nocturne Hospital. She can also be found in the Abandoned Tunnel. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15|-|Single enemy}} }}|50|Earth|Single enemy}} |Stat drop|-|Single enemy|Reads a foe's weakness and drops its DEF.}} }}|60|Absorption|All enemies|Absorbs HP from all foes and divides it among her allies.}} |||Self|Won't get bad effects from enemy Inspirits.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 2 Quotes * Befriended: "I am one with everything. Except you. Let's fix that." * Loafing: "Nap time." * Receiving food (favorite): "That's tasty!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"It was OK."'' * Receiving food (disliked): "I don't like it." In the anime Nathan encountered this Yo-kai in Yo-kai Espy when she was possessing Katie and had her read Nate and friends' minds to correctly guess what they were thinking with an increasingly unnerving smile (including Eddie's dream of being a musician). Increasingly unnerved, the boys keep trying to hollow out their thoughts. After school, this Yo-kai cornered Nate, who was accompanied by Jibanyan and Whisper and was aiming for home due to an urge to use the "porcelain throne", and Nate finally revealed the troublesome Yo-kai, also freeing Katie from her possession, the latter going elsewhere, none the wiser. After some time of dealing with Espy's annoying mind reading abilities, Nate's body reminds him of his original train of thought before Espy arrived, which revealed Espy was not able to turn off her powers and blushed fiercely at the inappropriate thoughts Nate suddenly had. An idea was soon born and began concentrating especially hard on a thought, which Espy was forced to be subjected to, and eventually was ejected from the area out of sheer mortification. Etymology Her English name, "Espy", is an abbreviation of ESPer. Origin Espy is based on the , a dangerous mountain youkai who stalks travelers to prey on them. It can see into people's minds, and will read their thoughts aloud to strike fear into their hearts. One story, in particular, tells of a satori called Omoi, who used his mind-reading to corner a woodcutter in a forest before devouring him. Fraught with despair, the woodcutter refuged in denial and resumed his work, but his ax hit a large knot in the wood and sent splinters everywhere, hitting Omoi in the eye. Terrified by an event he couldn't predict, Omoi fled back to the mountains, and the woodcutter was saved. The only difference is that the satori is ape-like in appearance, while Espy resembles a canine. Trivia * Espy's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are Looksee, Esmerald, Tri-eye, and Satori. In other languages * Japanese: さとりちゃん Satori-chan * Korean: 다알견 Daalgyeon * Spanish: Trilépata * French: Espi * Italian: Trespy * German: Dreiseha * Portuguese (Brazil): Ciclopina de:Dreiseha Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Three Eyed Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges